Retrieving the Lost
by ScarletLuna082
Summary: Eclair, who is Father Time, is trying to retrieve the lost powers which were stolen by Slade. Robin is trying to retrieve his lost memories which were stolen by Slade. Eclair is trying to retrieve the time she lost which were stolen by becoming Father Time. This is the story of retrieving the lost. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Jump City isn't a bad place."_ Éclair thought as she looked around the city from a tall building.

Her cloak was riding on the light breeze. Éclair had her hood off and let her black to blue ombre hair feel the wind.

"Now where are the Teen Titans?" she said.

* * *

"_Éclair, what happened?"_

"_I don't know." Éclair said as she stood there in shock. "I think a human got access to the fountain of powers."_

"_Did the person take anything?"_

_Éclair nodded. "Sadly many of the powers that can cause quite a toll to the human body."_

* * *

Éclair's mission was to retrieve the lost powers from the fountain stolen by a human named Slade.

The only information she was able to obtain about Slade was he was currently in Jump City and the Teen Titan's arch nemesis, or rather the Titan's leader, Robin's arch nemesis.

"If I could find Robin, or the Titans, I might be able to get Slade." Éclair said, "But this doesn't look easy, even if I'm Father Time."

But before Éclair was about to take off, she saw a large group running heading a certain direction.

Éclair used her enhanced sight to see who or what was running. A robot, a green kid, a purple cloaked girl, an orange skin girl, a guy with arrows, a bee, twins, and a guy in a unitard.

"The Titans!" Éclair said under her breath.

Éclair was surprised in how fast she found the Titans. Now she needed to follow them to wherever they were going.

* * *

As the Titans entered an abandoned factory, Éclair hid in the shadows to watch.

"_Okay so the guy with black is Robin, gray is Cyborg, green is Beast Boy, orange is Starfire, purple is Raven, yellow is Bumblebee, red is Speedy, white is Mas y Menos, and blue is Aqualad. Good."_ Éclair thought as she reviewed the obtained information before she left to find Slade.

"Slade." Robin gave an annoyed face at him.

"SLADE!" She whispered.

After only a few minutes in Jump City, she found the Titans and Slade. Éclair summoned her Father Time staff and clutched it to get ready to attack.

Slade, looking as confident as he always was stood a few feet in front of the Titans, his hands behind his back like he was hiding something. This to Éclair, knew the masked one eyed man was hiding something, just not behind his back.

"Isn't this a nice gift," Slade smirked, or that is what Éclair thought, "the Titans East is here in Jump City."

"Yeah and here to kick your butt." Bumblebee added to his statement.

"Are you sure?" Slade asked.

Robin and the other Titans loosened up a bit, "What?"

In a flash Slade was right behind Starfire but as the others turned around to the changed presence, Slade punched Starfire right in the stomach. His punch was strong enough to send Starfire flying right into the wall. She slid down the wall and hit the ground. Éclair expected the Tameranean to move anytime soon but she didn't.

The Titans were surprised at his power but their emotion immediately switched to anger, as for Slade just got one of their teammates.

"Don't you dare hit Starfire —" Robin was cut off by a kick from Slade.

The rest of the Titans started to attack Slade. Bumblebee was shooting at Slade with her stingers as Aqualad tried to corner Slade. But Slade, with completely inhumane speed, almost as fast as Kid Flash, kicked Bumblebee and Aqualad down at almost under 2 seconds. Éclair already knew he stole this from the fountain and as Father Time, Éclair needed to get the stolen powers back.

Speedy was aiming Slade from far away as Cyborg with his sonic cannon and Beast Boy as a cheetah was luring Slade towards Speedy's direction. But again, Slade used his inhumane speed to stop right in between Beast Boy and Cyborg. As soon as Cyborg shot another beam from his sonic cannon Slade disappeared and Beast Boy took the beam, sending him back a couple feet.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg was running towards Beast Boy but Slade appeared in front of him and in seconds, Cyborg turned off.

"_Ugh what am I doing just standing here!"_ Éclair thought. _"Idiot just move!"_

As she was about to move, Éclair heard Raven starting her chant, trying to immobilize Slade but he broke the black aura like things.

"_JUST GO!"_ Éclair thought and using her own superhuman speed, Éclair, now in her Father Time mode, pointed her staff at Slade.

"Thought you can run away?" She said in her alto voice.

"Father Time," Slade said, "how wonderful of you to join the fight."

Éclair started to get mad, "You stop your chattering and give me the powers you stole."

"Powers? You mean this?" Slade blasted Éclair away far enough for her to not attack Slade anytime soon.

Éclair landed on the ground, which to her didn't feel like the ground, more like a body?

"Ow." She heard.

Éclair gasped and immediately stood up. "Sorry." She held out a hand to help the person who she landed stand up.

"_Ah fuck."_ Éclair thought as she saw the person she landed on, _"Out of everyone here, you land on the Atlantean."_

Éclair had a bad history with good looking guys. When she means bad, she means acting like some idiot bad, losing a very perfect timing/good chance bad. Éclair always ended up acting like a complete jerk in front of good looking guys or ended up being a tsundere or a kuudere. She can never act normally.

"Thanks." Aqualad said as he took Éclair's hand.

"_Don't act like a jerk, don't act like a jerk!"_ Éclair thought.

"You okay?" Éclair asked.

But no answer.

Éclair looked at Aqualad who was staring right into her eyes. Éclair was wondering why he was staring at her eyes, she had her hood on that covered them.

"_Wait my hood!"_ Éclair shuffled around the back of her cloak to put her hood on.

"You saw nothing." Éclair pointed at Aqualad.

"_You idiot! You acted like some jerk again!"_ Éclair thought as she looked towards him.

"Got it." But as Éclair thought he was done, Aqualad walked up to Éclair and pushed her hand down, "Don't point at people too."

"Sorry about that." Éclair apologized.

"Arrgh!" a voice struggled.

Éclair and Aqualad turned towards the direction from where the sound came from.

"Shit." Éclair cussed.

They both saw Robin falling to the ground and in front of him, was Slade, his hand right above Robin, looking just like he disposed garbage.

Slade turned his head over towards Éclair and Aqualad. "One second too late Father Time."

Éclair gripped her staff tightly, "Why you little!" she yelled and ran towards Slade, trying to attack him but right at the halfway point of the distance, he disappeared.

Éclair abruptly stopped, franticly looking to find Slade.

"He escaped." Raven came floating towards Éclair. "His presence disappeared from this building."

Éclair clicked her tongue. "That son of a—"

"Damn careful with the language." Cyborg walked towards Éclair.

"Seems like all of the Titans are awake now." Éclair said as she saw other Titans walking towards the group formed by her.

"What in the world did Slade get us with?" Speedy asked, "It was a normal blow but it seemed much more of a stronger impact."

"By the way, where's—"

"ROBIN!" a voice screamed.

Éclair and the Titans turn around seeing Starfire shaking Robin's unconscious body.

"Robin!" everyone except Éclair yelled and ran to where Starfire was.

"Robin! Robin! Wake up!" Starfire shook Robin.

"_Don't tell me Slade took _that _from him!"_ Éclair thought.

"Raven teleport us to the tower now." Éclair said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I said teleport us to the tower NOW." Éclair raised her voice.

"Whoa," Bumblebee pushed Éclair back. "Who do you think you are commanding Raven like that?"

Éclair clicked her tongue and glared through her hood. "That doesn't fucking matter now queen bee, we need to get your leader to somewhere safe before he fucking dies."

All the Titans turn to Éclair as she says the word "dies".

"Yeah, you heard me, he'll die if we don't get our asses to the tower." Éclair's temper was slowly rising as people weren't moving but just standing.

"Fine." Raven teleported everyone to the Titan's Ops room.

Éclair picked up Robin and laid him on the couch.

"_I still have time."_ Éclair took a deep breath, then using her staff, she hit the bottom of the staff onto the ground.

One small cloud appeared in front of her. Éclair took the cloud and led it to Robin's body, where it sank inside of him.

"Safe." Éclair mumbled to herself.

"Is friend Robin going to be fine, mysterious cloaked person?" Starfire gave a worried look.

"He's fine Starfire." Éclair gave a reassuring smile.

"Then why isn't he waking up?" Bumblebee asked.

"He should be waking up soon, returning a memory takes quite a toll to the human body." Éclair answered as she looked at Starfire, who was holding Robin's hand.

"What do you mean memory? What happened to Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"And what was up with Slade?" Speedy asked.

"In the first place, who are you?" Raven asked.

Éclair looked at all the Titans, who were giving Éclair the stranger look.

Éclair bowed at the Titans, "I apologize for my belated introduction."

Éclair removed her cloak showing how she truly looked like, "My name is Father Time, keeper of powers, memories, and of course, time."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My name is Father Time, I am the keeper of powers, memories, and of course, time." Éclair said.

The Titans stood there in shock, other than Aqualad, because they did not expect a girl under the cloak and name of Father Time.

Éclair stood there in her blue short sleeves blouse with a black corset, her pants which had blue lace on the outside of the legs, black ankle boots with laces and the top folded over, with a long black hooded vest.

"What?" she asked, "Is it the black to blue ombre hair? Is it the lightning blue eyes? Is it my black ear cuff chain with crosses?"

"So you're Father Time?" Cyborg asked ignoring her previous questions.

"Yeah," Éclair then raised her hands and moved them in a weird way, "oooo, be afraid of my amazing powers!"

"No it's not that, it's the fact that you're a girl and you're Father Time." Speedy said.

Éclair sighed at the remark, "Deal with it 'cause I have no idea either."

"Putting that aside, what do you mean memories? What happened to Robin?" Raven asked.

Éclair without hesitation said, "He lost his memories."

"Lost his memories? Do you mean the amnesia?" Starfire asked.

"Well yes in a sense." Éclair answered, "He did indeed lose his memories, but what humans define as amnesia does not include this definition of amnesia. I like to think of this as amnesia type 2, like how other diseases have different types. While amnesia type 1, the human definition, is when memory loss occurs because of trauma or brain damage, amnesia type 2, the one Robin has, forcefully extracts memories from the brain. I still have no clue to why human bodies become unconscious when memories are extracted from the brain."

"Uh…in English please?" Beast Boy asked, looking very confused.

Éclair sighed, "I thought that was English-ed enough but, Robin got his memories extracted, and if we don't restore enough memories, he dies."

"Oh." Beast Boy nodded, "Wait, that's bad!"

"Of course, I want to avoid the road of death as much as possible." Éclair stated, "Which is why we must restore his memory bank."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Aqualad asked.

Éclair glared at him, "I already stated that Robin's memories were extracted and taking a cloud form so we just need to find some clouds and he'll restore his memory, that's it."

"But how many?" Starfire asked.

"Not too much, maybe only about ten to twenty clouds. A person who only lived for about fifteen years doesn't have as much memory compared to people of other ages older than fifteen so it wouldn't take long. As long as we know places that Robin had affiliated with and with this staff, wouldn't take more than two weeks." Éclair answered.

The mood in the room lightened up as Éclair finished her statement.

"Then let's go find us some clouds!" Cyborg yelled.

Before Cyborg started to move, Raven stopped him, "Not yet." Raven turned towards Éclair, "Explain about Slade's condition."

Éclair tensed up, clenching her fist, "Right, I still needed to talk about that son of a bitch."

The Titans gave Éclair a glare. Clearly they didn't like Éclair swearing so easily.

Éclair noticed and shook her head, "Sorry about that, forgot a precaution, I swear like a sailor when I'm pissed."

"Yeah we noticed." Cyborg said, "Just tone it down."

Éclair answered with a nod, "Anyways, Slade somehow, someway went from an anti-hero back to a villain and somehow got access to the fountain of powers and took some powers that weren't, shall I say, favorable to go against when fighting."

"Not favorable?" Aqualad asked.

"Duh, going to fight against a person who can extract memories is horrible and he can move damn fast. Last thing you humans need is another way to die." Éclair rolled her eyes.

"And I'm guessing you came here because you need to take that power away?" Raven asked like it had an obvious answer.

Éclair smilied, finally there's someone who catches on. "Exactly, now shall—"

"Robin!" Éclair and the Titans heard Starfire yell.

Robin was sitting up, with the help of Starfire. He was holding his head, like he was smacked by a bat. All the Titans were running over to him but Éclair rudely pushed everyone back for her to get to Robin first. The Titans that were pushed glared at her lack of manners.

"Seems like the amazing Father Time doesn't have any manners." Bumblebee said quietly to avoid confronting a mad Éclair as they walked towards Robin.

"Robin! Oh Robin!" Starfire hugged Robin.

"Um…" Robin started to say, "Can you get off of me please?"

Starfire broke the hug, but still keeping her hands on Robin, "But Robin, I thought you were the one who loved the hug?"

Robin gave a clueless look, "Did I?"

"Fuck." Éclair swore under her breath, "Robin, do you notice any of these people?"

Robin looked at Starfire, then to the right where the rest of the Titans were. He sighed and shook his head.

Gasps went around the room.

"Robin," Starfire started to get teary, "Please, are you doing the pulling of the joke?"

Robin shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm not joking miss."

"Do you remember anything?" Éclair asked.

"This is the Titan's tower?" Robin questioned his statement.

"Well that's a start." Beast Boy shrugged.

Éclair moved to a more open space and using her staff she drew a circle in mid-air, which opened up a portal.

"C'mon Titans, let's go find us some memories at the Titan's East tower." Éclair pointed towards the portal.

"Before we leave," Starfire walked up to Éclair, still teary, "May I ask of your name?"

Éclair raised a brow, "I already stated my name, why do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, I do not ask of your hero name, but I ask of your regular name, the name given by your k'norfka. Robin stated that if you state your regular name given by your k'norfka, people becoming closer." Starfire asked, "Since we are taking the journey of the memory recovering, I believe this is a step for us to become friends."

The Titans saw Éclair twitch at the word k'norfka, apparently she knew it meant parents. She looked uneasy to answer Starfire, Éclair kept looking down at the ground.

"Please, do not force yourself into answering." Starfire gave a reassuring voice.

Éclair looked at Starfire, her lightning blue eyes lost its spark, it had an innocent look for the first time she met the Titans and then looked down to the ground.

"Éclair." Éclair answered, her voice barely projecting.

"Excuse me?" Starfire asked.

Éclair looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "Éclair, that's my name."

"Then friend Éclair, let us, just like you have said, go to the Titan's East Tower." Starfire who obviously noticed Éclair's uneasiness, gave a warm smile to Éclair.

"Éclair? You mean the cream filled bun like thing?" Beast Boy asked.

Éclair quickly switched back to her usual self and glared at Beast Boy with her striking blue eyes. "No, it's lightning in French. Now let's go."


End file.
